Repellents provide excellent protection against vector-borne diseases, including malaria, dengue fever, Zika fever, and leishmaniasis. In addition to the well-known topical repellents (e.g., DEET), recent attention has been paid toward the discovery of active spatial repellents. A spatial repellent is a repellent that is effective at a distance from the point of application. The spatial repellent includes an inhibiting compound that, when dispensed into the atmosphere of a three dimensional environmental space, inhibits the ability of mosquitoes to locate and track a target, such as humans or livestock. Many natural essential oils can be effective as spatial repellent against mosquitoes, biting flies, and stinging insects. Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that repellency is positively correlated to the overall release rate of the active spatial repellent compounds. One of the major challenges for insect repellent product development is to design a release device that could maximize the release rates of the active repellent compounds for optimal repellency.
Accordingly, there is a need for release devices that can increase release rates of active repellent compounds. The present disclosure seeks to fulfill these needs and provides related advantages.